1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices, methods, and systems for displaying information. Specifically, the invention relates to custom made gauge panels and devices, methods, and systems for ordering and manufacturing custom made gauge panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gauge panels such as instrument panels found within vehicles are required to function in a wide variety of conditions and environments. The materials and methods used to produce gauge panels must be carefully selected to maintain color and vibrancy over many years of use.
Car and truck enthusiasts often modify their vehicles for aesthetic and functional reasons. As a result, a market for custom made gauge panels exists. Unfortunately, currently available gauge panels and associated manufacturing and ordering methods are not suited for customization. For example, current gauge panel manufacturing methods typically involve screen printing processes which are ill-suited for customization. Furthermore, materials appropriate for mass production often do not work well in custom manufacturing environments.
Operator error and tolerance drift occurs more frequently in custom manufacturing environments. Customers often do not accurately specify their expectations and technicians may misinterpret custom orders. As a result, producing custom gauge panels often requires rework resulting in reduced profits for the manufacturer and higher prices for customers.
What is needed is a custom gauge panel that is easy to order and install by the customer, and simple to produce by the manufacturer. In particular, customers need the ability to select various options for a custom gauge panel, preview a gauge panel with the selected options, and submit an order for a custom gauge panel with the selected options. Manufacturers, on the other hand, need a system and method to produce custom gauge panels in a reliable cost-effective manner. Preferably, such a gauge panel and associated ordering and manufacturing methods would require relatively few layers of material thereby reducing manufacturing cost and complexity.